Jakob Raio
Jakob Raio is one of two children of Liam Raiosi and Cora Orili. He was born in space near Tatooine and has no great feats of ancestry, legacy, or heritage to speak of. His dad once spoke of powerful Force Users but never expanded on it. Originally a Jedi under the wing of Sal Norongachi, he was later taught by Jedi Master Coryth Elaris who completed his training. He rose quickly to Jedi Master but then left to serve his own causes. He's always had a relative understanding of right and wrong outside of the moral standpoint. He holds a lot of regret for his teenage behavior and wishes that he could've chosen his course of life differently - at least as far as his parents are concerned. Biography 'Early Years' When Jakob was young, he lived with his family from one station to another. They were part of the Republic right before Order 66 was issued. It was a bit more rare to see a Republic soldier that wasn't a clone in those days, but they were there. Jakob had to get used to constantly moving from planet to planet to space station to planet again, making his current life of uncertainty actually comforting. He was raised to be a 'good kid'. He obeyed social protocol, was polite and well-mannered for his age, and had almost militaristic discipline without the coproral punishment usually associated with such. Jakob often has fond flashbacks of these early years when he's in diress or simply meditating on recent events. They're part of what helps him from going completely insane in insane times. Part of his up bringing held one thing he wished he had: a homeworld. He never had a place to really call home - it was never certain. From one year to the next the family could have been moved somewhere else or they wouldn't quite have a home because they were still technically in transit. Jakob had his favorite worlds, though. The one he liked the most, though, was Corellia. They had a very nice home there, with a garden surrounding the building and a decorative stream that started at an artificial spring, flowed around the white house, and went into a resevoir that fed the spring. The highest point of the house was like a little tower, about three stories high. At the top was his bedroom. It had a balcony that looked over the gorgeous countryside and gave Jakob a peaceful, breathtaking view whenever he was upset. He chose then that if anybody asked, Jakob Raio was from Corellia. Towards the end of his childhood (Around 10-12), Jakob went with his parents to Dagobah on a scouting mission. His parents weren't able to get anyone to watch him, especially since there were no larger ships with them he could wait on. They told him to stay in the ship but, naturally, a kid wants to explore. He left the ship and went exploring, ignoring the idea that there may have been anything dangerous in the foggy swamps. He lost his footing and fell into the ancient and always-visited Dark Side Cave of Dagobah. There he was given a vision. A man came out from the smoke. He had short white hair and ice blue eyes. He spoke but no words came out. The image of the man touched young Jakob on the shoulder and went to leave. Calling out, Jakob followed the man. He dissipated through the fog and Jakob was left in a large room filled with crystals. Amazed, Jakob wandered through the chamber until he felt something. It almost felt physical, the tugging sensation that brought him to a large formation of green crystals. They were as tall as the chamber and one shark looked loose. Without thinking of possible represcussions, Jakob pulled it off. It shone brightly and then he passed out. He woke up on the ship, his parents not there yet. 'Teenage Years' The teenage life of Jakob Raio wasn't as cheerful and peaceful as his childhood. At about age 14, he started distancing himself from his parents and the military life. His demeanor became more stubborn and chaotic. His parents eventually gave up trying to console him, figuring that he'd sort things out on his own. He eventually got in with some spacer kids a little older than him. He unknowingly became their lackey, of sorts. He was the go-to boy when something was needed or errands were to be run. Jakob fell into the trap of peer pressure and maicious approval. The others followed Jakob when his family moved. He thought they were good friends when really he was a good servant. Eventually he moved up their social ladder and got in with their group. They gave him the nickname "Ace" and it just stuck. He cringed when his parents called him Jakob and eventually he ran away with the group. That was the last his parents would see of Jakob. When he was officially in the group, they told him their name. The Krimson Krayts was a funny name, but he'd gained such respect for the group that he didn't care. Their leader's name was Jon "Mav" Bish, and he was a cruel and sadistic man that used the teens and kids for his whims. He was the only adult influence on the otherwise Lost Boys style of gang. When Mav died, the leader of the local group, Alek "Ino" Inishuro took over. He was 17 and prone to fits of psychotic breakdown. He employed ostentatious and highly dangerous plots when he was supervising jobs and most of the group feared him and his insanity, where Mav at least had some respect. On e job was botched horribly. Jakob was in the middle of it all and since he was still looked at as the group lackey and was still pretty stupid (by now he was 17, Ino was in his early 20s) so the others convinced him to stay behind and 'cover' them. In reality, he was bait. They had failed a job involving the Hutts and he was royally screwed. He was thrown into a spice mine where he was imprisoned. He managed to hide the crystal he found on Dagobah and he kept it with him always. Somehow, he managed to form a group of what were pretty much rebels against the Hutts that were their overlords. The small group eventually spread throughout the whole mine. On one day, Jakob led a fell swoop on the guards and Hutts. Jak's concern was escaping. He helped the battle but made a continuous line for the first ship he saw. It was a YT-2000 named Tyco, and that would be his ship for a while. It was a rust bucket and broke down way too much, but he kept it until he met Sal. Jakob now had a mission. This would be the first time he'd actually killed anoyne , and it would be oh so sweet. Over the course of the next 4 years (for he was now 18), he systematically killed off every last member of the Krimson Krayts. They all died, and he saved Ino for last. He made sure that final kill was the most painful of them all. He spared no mercy for the leader of the Krayts, but he was no psychopath. He wasn't one for gruesome death, but one would be surprised what was painful. 'Early Adulthood' Jakob spent the next couple of years as a mercenary. He'd honestly forgotten most of his name. He remembered the first three letters: Jak. So he went on as Jak Raio. He took jobs, got paid, all that good stuff that was associated with mercenary work. He constructed a moral code for himself while he was a mercenary, and everyone that hired him was required to know it before they hired him. If the job violated the code, then it wouldn't get done. Usually if it didn't get done, the employer ended up dead. He had just come off a relatively easy job and was on an unnamed transitory planet that nobody went to unless they needed a rest stop. He was at the local cantina when he was cornered by a woman with a temper and a lightsaber. At the moment, he had no idea who she was and what she was talking about when she ranted about Force Users. Then, out of nowhere, Sal Norongachi put on such a raw display of the Force that it momentarily debilitated Jakob. Sal's friends, Siala and Nik Straven, dragged him out to safety. At that moment, Jakob's life changed. From then on, with refreshed memories that he had long-forgotten, Jakob began his Jedi Training. He lived for a while on Sal's Imperial Star Destroyer, the Hand of Fate, and learned alongside Felix Pyre. As with the style of Sal, Jakob often went on literal training sessions where he tried to make experience out of seemingly unimportant situations. From bachelorette parties to watching a little girl. Everything was to be interpereted as a lesson. Relatively soon, though, Sal had to go on a mission against his predecessor Omega. He dismissed his apprentices, leaving into far reaches of the galaxy. Jakob was given the firespray the Harbinger as his ship and the first place that he went was back to Naboo. There he found Coryth Elaris and she served as his new Jedi Master. As opposed to Sal's literal and real-world training, Jakob's training with Coryth was mentally draining but allowed him further mental discipline and allowed him to attune his senses to the peak that they were capable of. In his personal time, Jakob physically trained himself with other padawans and eventually he even took on knights. When he was ready for his trials, Jakob was sure he was ready. He took on the Jedi Trials like a steamroller and came out with a better understanding for himself and the Force. It was now that he began his plans. 'Mid/Later Life' After his training, Jakob continued to train himself into the peak of ability. By the time he'd advanced to Jedi Master, Jakob was able to sense if someone was about to throw a punch and was a favorite in the ocassional duel among the Jedi. He had his ulterior motives, though. He began seeking out holocrons across the galaxy and collecting them. He also made it a point to get a large ship. That's what led him to acquire'' the Black Star. He was tracking down word of a group of pirates and since his experience when he first met Sal, he loathed space pirates and their kin. When he arrived at their asteroid camp, he spotted his new mark: a Venator-Class Republic Star Destroyer from the late Clone Wars. They were relatively versatile and modern technology could turn the humble ships into beasts of war. He cleared out all of the Pirates easily and swiftly and parked his ship into the Star Destroyer. It was an intimidating name for a Jedi vessel, but Jakob liked it. He took the ''Black Star ''with him when he returned to Naboo and had a new goal: make this ship one of the most advanced in the galaxy. Obviously, this activity began to draw attention. He played it off as best he could, but when he began to make backroom deals with corrupt Imperials and threatening Sith to give up their technology, the Jedi gave him the choice to end his behavior or leave the Order. He chose to leave. It broke the hearts of many of his friends in the Jedi, but he had things he needed to do. He sensed through the Force that there was a different place that he would be needed and it wasn't with the Jedi. Not now. By the time Jakob had his ship fully upgraded, he resumed his search for holocrons. Some urgency in him made the search efficient and make Jakob hold no bars for what got in his way. If there were Jedi and Rebels in his path, then he would tactfully make his way through them to get the holocrons. If there were Sith and Imperials, he would deal with them sharply and quickly. Eventually he had an impressive collection of holocrons and much time on his hands. He went to the Yavin system, without anybody knowing, and hid in orbit around the star itself. There he meditated in seclusion, studying the holocrons and gaining knowledge. During that time of learning, something happened with one of the holocrons. It becan whispering to him while he meditated. It was a soothing female voice that penetrated his mind. Finally, he looked more closely into this holocron and he was knocked back by it. It went dark and inactive and Jakob didn't think anything more of that. When Jakob reached his 50s, he felt the wear of time weighing on him. It was subtle but it was there. He devised a plan then went to Ziost. There, he landed in an ice cave where he could withstand the ravages of time. Then he did two things: he focused the Force to renew some of his youth, bringing back that old spark. Then, he focused himself into the Force and threw his consciousness into the holocrons, preserving himself for what he thought would be forever. Once he was done he used what bit of himself was left in his body to put himself into a kind of Force cocoon that would preserve his body until it was time for him to awaken. This was the last anyone would see of Jakob Raio for another 59 years. 'Post-Hibernation' When Jakob awakened, it was by that same female voice from that time ago. He didn't know how long he had been 'asleep' but when he woke his face was a few years older and rougher-looking, his eyes turned ice blue, and his hair was snow white. He opened himself to the Force and in a torrent of energy that temporarily splayed the Force energy in the area, almost immediately reabsorbed himself into his body. Unknowingly taking along a passsenger in his mind. The first thing he did was continue to unknowingly drain himself of the Force by clearing out the ice from in and around the ''Black Star. ''In his weakened state after the long period of hibernation, the mixture of broken holocrons and the drain that the entire tim had on him, the excessive use of Force was whittling away at him until he was returned to his base. Through time he managed to strip himself back down to a novice force user. An apprentice to himself and the new time he found himself in. Jakob's first stop after he took off from Ziost was Dantooine. In an uncertain time, he always knew Dantooine to be a peaceful planet where someone could escape and gather themselves. On the planet, Jakob encountered ancient ruins of unknown origin. They were crafted of black stone but aside from an eerie feeling, the Dark Side didn't seem very present there. In those ruins, Jakob came across a large holocron. When he approached, it opened at the top and revealed a woman bathed in violet light. She explained to him how the voice that had been in his head was a fragment of her being, the final one she needed to regain physical form. With that, she reabsorbed herself from Jakob through the Force, incpacitating him in the process. When he woke, he was on the surface of the planet and she was gone. When he returned to hi s ship, she was waiting there for him. She introduced herself as Katja Na'Sari, a woman from before even Jakob's time who imprisoned herself in a holocron until such a time as she was needed. She explained that she doubted her place was with Jakob for very long, but he was convenient. This was his first acquaintance in this new time, and he wasn't even entirel sure he could trust her. The Aeos Project Jakob soon felt that he was getting too old and his time was running out. He pleaded for help from his old mentor, Sal Norongachi, and using his AI Emah, Sal created the clone for Jakob. The labor was taxing and long, gaining all the necessary parts and finding the proper location was not an easy feat. At the end, though, Kylar Aeos was born. Family '''Parents' *Liam Raiosi (Deceased) *Cora Orili-Raiosi (Deceased) Siblings *Cora Raiosi (Unknown, probably deceased) Any other family has been forgotten or never existed. Jakob has yet to have children. Relationships 'Keylee' Before his Knighthood, Jakob had a cathar girlfriend named Keylee. She was possibly the only kind woman he had known aside from his mother. She had a low tolerance for alcohol and often lost control of her feline nature when inebriated. Jakob often helped her from doing anything stupid and she acted as good company and great comfort during this time. When Jakob began his plans for the future during his time as a Knight and Jedi Master, he began to distance himself from Keylee. Their prolonged exposure when he was planning to disappear was only going to hurt her in the long run and he didn't want to see her broken. He left her a letter explaining the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her personally. It was the last he ever accepted contact from her. After that, he disappeared to Yavin. Powers and Abilities 'The Force' Category:Character Category:Force User Category:Human Category:Force Sensitive Category:Male Category:Former Jedi